Seeing Stars
by albe-chan
Summary: Sirius Black had always considered Andromeda his favourite cousin... An excuse to write SMUT. MATURE. RATED M FOR A REASON. BLACKCEST. SLIGHT BDSM. SiriusAndromeda. ONESHOT. Cheers.


**Seeing Stars**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ CONTAINS MATURE THEMES (sex) INCEST (keeping it in the family) MATURE LANGUAGE (lotsa cussing) AND SLIGHT BDSM (kinky sex). Ye be warned; the rating is there for a reason folks.

**Author's Note: **so I noticed a lack of this pairing and thought I'd give it a whirl. What's the worst that could happen? So anyhow, I hope you enjoy it. Love, cheers!

P.S. – This is AU, as Sirius doesn't leave home. I didn't want him to be too young.

---------

Sirius Black had always considered Andromeda his favourite cousin. For one, she wasn't buying into all that pureblood-makes-you-fucking-Jesus crap like the rest of their twisted family. Secondly, she was nice to everyone; even Kreacher, which was a feat in and of itself. Thirdly, when she was writhing and moaning and arching beneath him as he fucked her mercilessly, calling his name to the ceiling, she looked fucking _gorgeous_.

It had started innocently enough. She was a kindred spirit, so whenever the Black clan got together, she naturally gravitated to her younger cousin, with whom she shared similar views of the world.

They would get out of their parents' stifling company as soon as possible, shut out Bellatrix and Narcissa from either his or her bedroom (depending on who was hosting the gathering) and would just sit and talk, and laugh, and make fun of their family.

Sirius found a sympathetic ear when he spoke of how his parents berated him for turning out to be in Gryffindor, as she hadn't done much better landing in Ravenclaw, and Andromeda (or Andy as he called her) found solace when she complained about her parents foisting pureblood suitors at her for marriage. It wasn't until the summer Sirius was sixteen that it went any further than friendly, cousin-ly behaviour.

They were in Sirius' bedroom, him sitting with his legs outstretched before him on his grand bed, and her lounging casually over his thighs.

"You're terrible. No wonder your mum goes schizoid on you when you come back for holidays the trouble you and that Potter get into at school."

Sirius smirked. "Don't lie, you love it."

Andy laughed. "I love a lot of things, that doesn't mean I _approve_ of them."

"So what have you been up to all year Andy? Going on dates with more stuck up ponces for your mum?" She smiled.

"Sadly yes. And they just seem to get more and more terrible. I swear to Merlin, the last one tried sliding his hand up my leg at least four times."

"Like this?" Sirius teased, letting his fingers trail over her robe covered thigh, smirking.

Andy laughed again and slapped at his hand. "No, like this." She gripped his thigh with the arm she wasn't supporting herself with and squeezed hard, nails digging in viciously, making the Animagus yelp audibly.

"You'll wish you didn't do that" he said, springing easily into motion, knocking her back and straddling her firmly, fingers digging into her sides, making her laugh breathlessly as he tickled her.

"I give! I give!" she panted, and he stopped, not bothering to move off her. He loomed over her face forehead almost touching hers.

"Say I am the sexiest man alive and I'll let you up."

She smirked. "Why would I lie to you Siri? That would be mean…"

He gripped her arms, and pinned them over her head. "Say it…"

"No."

His forehead rested against hers now, as he held her helpless beneath him. "Say it and I'll let you get up."

She stared into those stormy grey eyes for several long moments. "What if I don't want to get up?"

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "Are you flirting with me Andy?"

"Maybe."

Then her head lifted slightly, and she titled her chin and their lips met. Sirius pulled away. "Why…? You kissed me."

"No, really." She was still smirking. He looked at her questioningly and he didn't have to vocalize his query. She understood on principal. She shrugged (as well as one can with a boy sitting on their hips, holding their arms over their head). "Seemed like the right thing to do with you sitting on top of me, holding me down."

He seemed to realize this, and let go of her arms. She made no attempt to move them. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," she said after a bit.

Sirius shrugged. "It's not like it was my first time…" He got off of her, and she looked a little disappointed as she sat up.

"I liked it." She didn't mean to say it; it just sort of…popped out.

Sirius looked at her. "Me too."

There was another rather long silence that was rather uncomfortable, but not unpleasant. It seemed the air had become rife with sexual tension.

Then, somehow, it was as though they reached a mutual agreement. Sirius reached out and let his hand slide up her leg, slowly, seductively, and Andromeda held her breath. He scooted closer, his lips whispered tantalizingly close to the skin over her collar bone, but not actually kissing her.

"Sirius, what the hell are you waiting for?"

"I want you to say it Andy. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

Andromeda shivered at the huskiness of his tone. "Merlin…I want you to kiss me and touch me and-and…"

"And?" Sirius drawled.

"And fuck me" she breathed. Sirius grinned and he dipped his head the rest of the way to kiss her neck. He was gentle at first and she tilted her head to allow better access, and the longer he let his lips roam over and around the flawless skin over her pulse, the more bold and daring he became.

He bit at the junction of neck and shoulder, licking it in the next heartbeat, making her shiver again. "Mmm…that feels nice…" Then his hands were at her breasts, caressing the full round globes, feeling the nipples harden through the fabric of far too many clothes. Sirius pulled away, and Andromeda's eyes snapped open.

"Why di-" she began, but Sirius cut her off with a hand over her mouth.

"Shh. Now, take off those robes." He leaned back on his lush pillows and gazed at her. "And do it nice and slowly." Andromeda looked at him blankly. "That wasn't a request."

She stood up off the bed, and gently began to unfasten her robes. They fluttered to the floor. She wore a light camisole and tap pants underneath and no brassiere. Sirius smirked. "Now the rest."

She let her fingers trail down her delightfully fit body, until she reached the lace-fringed edge of her camisole. Then the digits slowly trailed back up her stomach, silk bunching around them, as inch after delectable inch of smooth, flawless skin was revealed. And up and up it went, over the ample swells of her breasts, until she pulled the entire garment over her head. Sirius stared hungrily at her and she smiled coyly.

Then her thumbs hooked in the top of her lacy undergarments, and she pulled them down her hips, letting the fabric pool at her feet so she stood naked before him. She noted the veritable tent in her cousin's trousers.

Then he was rising, all lithe and erotic form the bed, and circling around her, eyes eating her up, and making her skin blush with the intensity of their gaze. Then his hands reached out to caress the delicate S of her spine, goose-bumps erupting in its wake, making heat pool between her legs.

"I could fucking eat you up right now, you look so fucking delicious…" he said softly. She felt his arousal brush her leg. Then his hand suddenly connected sharply with her bottom, the loud sound of flesh hitting flesh making her gasp. "Like that did you?" She nodded wordlessly. "Good. Get on the bed."

When she was sprawled to his satisfaction, he removed his own clothing. He was magnificent, and incredibly aroused. Then, with a flick of his wand, she heard the door lock click, and heard his muttered Silencing Charm.

"You want me to fuck you Andy?" He climbed onto the bed and crawled over her.

"Fuck, Sirius, yes."

He caught her lips and a blazing kiss, his tongue shoving roughly into the warm cavern of her mouth, exploring it recklessly, taking greedy first impressions. She let him because it felt amazing. She made to reach up and thread her hands through his hair, but he pulled back. "No. I have another use for that pretty little mouth of yours my dear cousin."

Andromeda looked at the younger boy, and as he crawled further up her body, she realized his intention. _Oh Merlin…he's going to put his cock in my mouth_, she thought frantically. She felt her mouth go dry. He was going to fuck her mouth, and just think about it was arousing her!

Sirius could see her thought written clearly across her face. "Open wide," he said, smirking down at her, pressing the tip of his erection to her mouth. Andromeda wanted to, fucking God did she ever, but couldn't. Sirius' brows contracted. "You don't want me to have to repeat myself Andy…"

She looked up at him, unable to move or speak, the velvety head of his rock hard cock pressed to her lips, which remained firmly closed. Sirius sighed and moved away from her. He then grabbed her rather roughly and, sitting in the middle of his big bed, settled her face down over his lap, her lovely round arse sticking up in the air. "You wanted this, didn't you, you naughty girl?" he asked, fingers trailing across the cleft of her buttocks. She whimpered and his hand pulled away before smacking back down with terrific force.

He gave her another, and anther, and several more (she wasn't sure, her mind seemed to switch off as her vision grew hazy with desire), and she only became away he had stopped when she felt the gentle probing around her entrance.

"Now, are you going to cooperate?"

"Yes, Merlin yes." God, she was going to die if he didn't get on with it.

"Good." She raised herself off him, wincing at the pain, but saying nothing, and he moved and arranged himself so he was lying on his back. "Now put that mouth of yours to use."

She complied willingly, her tongue snaking out to caress the tip of his throbbing hard-on, making him hiss his desire. Then she took the entirety of the head into her mouth, tongue swirling wantonly as she sucked, making him groan lightly. "Mmm, yeah, take it all in your mouth" he whispered fiercely, and she obeyed, lowering her head until she almost choked herself, humming headily in the back of her throat, sending exquisite vibrations rattling through the length of his cock. With her hand, she pumped the portions she could not reach as her head bobbed up and down.

Sirius watched her, feeling his arousal sharpen. She was fucking amazing. He reached out and fisted a hand in her long honey-brown hair. She looked up, mischief alight in her eyes. "You like that?" he asked, tugging experimentally on her hair. She groaned around his member as he abused her hair follicles.

Fuck he was in heaven. She had to stop or he was going to lose it too soon. He pulled her away and she looked disappointed. He sat up and kissed her again, hands everywhere at once, kneading her breasts, caressing the delicate folds of her womanhood, covering his fingers in her wetness.

"Look how wet you are," he said, withdrawing his fingers so she could see her arousal glinting on his digits. He pressed them to her lips and she sucked them hungrily into her mouth.

He pushed her down onto the mattress, straddling her once more. "Can you imagine what it's going to feel like with my cock in you?" he whispered as he nipped at her earlobe, his free hand (the one not supporting his weight off her upper half) pinching a nipple, making her moan and arch into him. "Can you imagine what it's going to feel like to have me fucking you? Making you scream my name?"

She moaned again and his tongue traced the delicate curvature of the shell of her ear. Fuck she was horny…

He bent to lick and suck at her nipple, driving her mad with need and want and arousal, and he nipped at the tender bud. She yelped. It felt delicious.

He kissed his way down her abdomen, placing a gentle caress of his lips on each of her hips before spreading her legs. He could smell her arousal, and she writhed under his scrutiny of her. He extended his tongue and caressed the outermost folds of her.

"Oh!" she gasped, and the word acted as a catalyst for Sirius, as the next thing he knew, his tongue was ravaging the warm and wet of her, eliciting hoarse moans and whimpers form her larynx, which served to only spur him on further. He sucked the small bundle of nerves that was her clit into his mouth, and she moaned in earnest this time. Her hands caressed his long, silky hair.

But then he was pulling away. "I don't want you coming just yet," he murmured in explanation as he dipped to kiss her again. "When you come for me, I want to be balls deep in that pussy of yours." The sounds of his voice, thick with lust, deep and arousing, speaking the dirty words into her flesh made her only more wet and eager for him to fuck her senseless.

"Please Sirius," she whispered, clinging to him. "I need you…fucking _need_ you. In me. Now… Please…"

"Mmm, but I love to hear you beg for it."

"Fuck me, Merlin, please…Sirius, God, oh fuck…" He chuckled at her incoherency.

"Since you said please…" And with a brutal thrust, he buried the length of himself in her, making her arch and writhe and pant with her desire and making himself moan as her tight walls stretched to accommodate him. "So fucking tight… God Andy, you're like a fucking virgin…"

She merely moaned. Thought was no longer and option, as her brain had turned off completely. He withdrew and slammed into her again. Her legs wrapped around him as he fucked her slow and deep.

Just when she thought she would cry because she was going to burst from not reaching that glorious peak, he kissed her, tongue in her mouth, and lifted her left leg over his shoulder. Then he held her shoulder firmly down, pinning her, rendering her helpless, and began fucking her in earnest.

She moaned, hips rising as much as possible to meet him part of the way, and he pounded in and out of her without mercy, all the while babbling nonsensically. "Fuck Andy, yeah…oh fuck…fuck you're fucking tight baby…oh yeah…unh…fucking yes baby, yes, fucking yell for me…oh fuck yeah…" And she did.

She shouted her pleasure to the heavens as the headboard slammed against the wall with surprising force at an insane pace.

She was so close, and when he ran his hand down her body, that fucking _excellent_ body of hers, to rub her clit, doubling her pleasure, she lost herself, and succumbed to the blissful release of orgasm. Colours burst behind her eyelids, and the world ended, and she felt the heat of a fiery sun burning her up form the inside out.

Sirius watched her coming, bucking wildly, moaning at the top of her voice, and felt the pull form behind his navel as his own orgasm hit, and he saw stars and his eyes fell shut and he spilled his heat deep inside her, milking himself for every last drop.

They fell back to the sheets, sweating and panting, hearts pounding erratically. And neither was sure how long they lay there, but it must have been awhile because when Sirius summoned the energy to sit up, he saw the sky outside was darkening.

He looked at Andy, unselfconscious in her nakedness, sprawled on his bed, hair in shambles, and looking at him through heavily lidded eyes. "That," she said a little hoarsely, "was fucking incredible."

Sirius smirked, leaning over and kissing her. "Agreed."

Yes, Andromeda had been Sirius' favourite cousin. Because she didn't believe all the insane pureblood mania like the rest of his family, and was always nice to everyone. But the real reason she was his favourite was because when he looked at her coming beneath him, shouting his name to the heavens, he saw stars.

FIN

---------

**Author's Note: **What a way to spend a sleepless night. Oh, I meant me by the way, not the pair of them. So this is it, and I hope you enjoyed it. I had a blast writing it, and now I have to go get ready for school. Yay! (Not). Cheers!


End file.
